Blood red sky
by Empty Stairs
Summary: "And then, when he stumbles and falls, that's when he sees him. In this dark, cloudy night filled with rain as red as blood, he's standing there, with eyes like moonlight." Probably a dramatic angsty chaos, rated T to be sure. I do not own Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End.


The sky is blood red, filled with dark silhouettes moving in the midst of it all, dancing around each other until their very last breath, and it seems like the world is ending – again. One by one they fall, reach out, but to no avail and they stop moving, turning into shadows of what they once were, lost and forgotten while the story carries on. Red, there is red everywhere, turning the scene into a terrifying mess. Muffled screams try to fill Hyakuya Yuuichirou's ears, but he can hear no more, enchanted by the visuals surrounding him. His sword lies heavily in the palm of his hand, and somehow he knows he should move, carry on, fight, although this moment is like a never ending circle of pain and sorrow that cannot be broken, even when he fights for what feels like an eternity. He does not know where his friends are, he does not know where the enemy is, in this dark red scene there is no telling them apart. He knows they are losing, and he thinks that maybe they both are, since the faces of despair belong to both human and vampire, whomever he turns his gaze at. There are dozens of bodies on the ground, lying awfully silent, and it makes Yuuichirou nauseous, turning him into a chaos of fear and anger. He wishes he would just be able to fucking emmove/em, before all of his friends are killed and he is the last one standing in this ugly, ugly world. Wasn't he always the one to run into a fight without thinking of the consequences at all? Then why is he frozen in the moment, unable to even lift his hand? They are screaming again, nameless voices and they echo in his mind, again and again and again, and he covers his ears, falls on his knees somehow, something wet streaming down his face – tears or blood or both, he doesn't know, he just doesn't know anymore.

There are hands on his shoulders, shaking him, a voice taunting him and he looks up – she's crying and screaming and Yuuichirou doesn't want her close because they're dying, they're all dying and he's losing his family all over again. And it's all his fault again,_ stay away away away please don't I'll get you killed_ – that's what he wants to say, but his lips won't move so he weakly pushes her away, calls her name slowly because he does remember, even if he wishes they never would've become this close. It only hurts when you do, pain is the only thing waiting for you when there is someone to call 'family'. He tells her not to worry about him, worry about herself and she screams something about teams and friends, but then a vampire attacks and Hiiragi Shinoa dances away with him, leaving Yuuichirou all alone again. He suddenly wants to follow her and fight, beat that awful creature up and end this terrible nightmare for once and for all, but when he tries to get up, his legs fail him. And then, when he stumbles and falls, that's when he sees him. In this dark, cloudy night filled with rain as red as blood, he's standing there, with eyes like moonlight. They are beautiful, filled with sadness, but oh so beautiful. He's not looking at him though, and Yuuichirou finds himself reaching out for him, trying to stand up again and regain his balance. But it won't work and despair fills him, pushes him, he is disappearing, leaving him alone in this chaotic mess, something he thought he would never, ever do. Someone attacks him, the bearer of moonlight, and they start fighting and Yuuichirou finds himself screaming, no no no, he is mine, don't touch him, go away! But it is over in the blink of an eye, the moon is painted red, and his challenger turns to nothingness. Something grasps his heart and starts crushing it, that's how it feels at least, when looking at that horrifying scene. The bright glowing moon – his bright glowing moon, tainted by ugly red. Yuuichirou doesn't think anymore and suddenly he is shouting his name, terrified because he's lost him forever, he just killed a person and will kill again and he is nothing more than a filthy vampire disguised as his family and friend and light of hope. He only realizes his legs are working again when he finds himself in front of the very person who caused his heart to break by changing into the creature he hates the most. _Vampire_, Yuuichirou thinks, _this is a vampire, a filthy vampire. Vampire. Vampire. They murdered my family and I will have my revenge. I will kill all the vampires, every last one of them. I will kill all the vampires. Kill all the vampires. Vampires. Kill. Kill. Kill._ And their eyes lock and he raises his sword… and stops as quickly as he started. Because he is _smiling_. This killing vampire that dares call himself Hyakuya Mikaela is _smiling_ while Yuuichirou's sword is only a few inches away from his throat. Yuuichirou reaches for his heart because it hurts, it hurts it hurts, and there is no way to make sense of the maze of thoughts dominating his mind. This is not Mika but it is also painfully Mika and he just wants to kill and kiss him.

'Why did you stop?' the vampire whispers softly. 'Why don't you kill me? I'd let you. If it's you, I'd gladly let you. If you want me dead, I will die for you, Yuu-chan.'

Yuuichirou's sword is somehow trembling, and he curses it for doing things like that, until he realizes it's not his sword that is trembling, but he himself, and his whole being. His sword falls and he is screaming, screaming, screaming, but a soft, cold hand gently wipes the tears away he didn't even notice falling. The screaming stops and he finds himself staring at the boy before him with the moonlit eyes, his family, his friend, his Mika, a vampire. Mika is still smiling, but it is filled with so much pain that Yuuichirou wants him to stop.

'Kill me, Yuu-chan, kill this filthy vampire you hate so much, kill me. Fulfil your path and take my life with you.'

For a short time, he is actually listening, finding his sword blindly with his hand, without turning his gaze away. Yes, that's how it's supposed to be, right? He, Hyakuya Yuuichirou swore to kill all the vampires and erase their very existence from this world, and there is a vampire in front of him right now and he should take this chance and kill it swiftly, before the opportunity slips away. And he grabs his sword tightly. But – 'No no no no no no,' he breathes, his gaze trapped, his heart and mind and hope and will trapped, his sword thrown away and forgotten, because not him, not him, please not him. 'I don't want to kill you,' it's only the shadow of a voice, spoken so silently, 'I cannot kill you, please don't make me kill you, I don't want to lose you, don't do that to me, please don't do that to me, please… Not you, Mika, not you…' He is not making any sense, with those words floating in circles, and he hates it. But Mika's eyes widen and then he smiles a genuine, beautiful smile, that makes Yuuichirou's heart jump. They both move closer, slowly, but steadily, like it was always the only thing that was meant to happen, and when their lips softly touch, they share a kiss under the blood red sky, while the world around them is ending, desperately clinging to each other's lives in this terrible, terrible nightmare.

From which Hyakuya Yuuichirou awakes in his bed just past midnight, with burning eyes and drenched in cold sweat, shivering, his room twisting and turning around him. When he manages to regain himself, he realizes he might have screamed, so he looks around, very conscious of himself, but the only thing that's staring back at him is the darkness. It embraces him, freezing him still after wrapping his blankets tightly around his body. He tries to close his eyes and search for sleep again, but the only thing he sees, that night and for many nights to come, are Mika's bright blue eyes surrounded by that awful, red nightmare.


End file.
